narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Soga
, |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=May 22 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=27 |height-part1=1.81 m |weight-part1=58 kg |rank-part1=Rouge Ninja |classification=Sensor Type, S-rank |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin–Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Yuraigan, |affiliations=Tsukimiyako |clan=Soga Clan, Nakano Clan |shippuden=No }} is the prodigious child of Kaname Soga and Takeko Nakano, who is wanted by the Shinobi Union for his various crimes. Acknowledged for having stolen and recycled almost every Hidden Jutsu known throughout the shinobi world, Hikaku is one of the most feared criminals alive. Rival to Shenron Uzumaki, "The Pink-Eyed Demon" is considered an S-Rank criminal, who's goal is to recreate the shinobi world. At the age of twenty, Hikaru discovered his status as the reincarnation of . This status explained the reasoning behind his sinister chakra and his ability to escape death repeatedly. As rumor spread of his status, he received the accolade of . In order demonstrate his order and rule world-wide, Hikaru created an empire where thousands of people pray and worship his name. Background Personality Appearance As a child and during his young teenage years, Hikaru was not a very intimidating figure. Even when activating his potent dōjutsu, the Yuraigan, Hikaru came across as an extremely welcoming and attractive person. The young, lean tanned skin child always found a way to keep a smile on his face, despite whether he was actually happy or not. In rare moments when his Yuriagan was not active, for training or battle purposes, Hikaru has bright green eyes that seem to sparkle even brighter cause of his spiky white hair. During his traveling period with Shenron, he sported a white off-the-shoulder tunic, white shorts, a thick golden belt, and gladiator-style sandals. With this style of fashion he always believed he would come across as a wealthy foreign warrior, who would attract the attention of many. Following the trip, however, in the outskirts of the Land of Sea, he wore more common and casual attire that consisted of a dark blue kosode and matching hakama. Since Shenron and he went there separate ways, Hikaru's attire and personality went through a complete make over. The initial happy and appealing young teenager had evolved into an adult with an extreme dark aura and presence. Shenron had left an extremely noticeable X-shaped scar on his face during there last battle, which he now thanks his rival for, claiming it makes him look "scary". His new attire consists of a white skintight shirt that reveals his abs and white pants. When traveling, often times he can be found wearing a hooded jacket which obscures his figure, and face. Abilities As the child of such potent shinobi, Hikaru is recognized as a natural prodigy, demonstrating such by being able to fend for himself since the age of five. He makes a strong impression on Shenron Uzumaki during there first encounter and was noted by him to exceed the level of shinobi his age. Other powerful individuals have taken note Hikaru's great power: the Raikage, who offers to help drastically increase his power, if Hikaru had chosen to join their village and Orochimaru, who claims that if Hikaru were born during Naruto and Sasuke's age, he would have chosen to try and host Hikaru's body instead of Sasuke's. For ten years years, both he and Shenron Uzumaki traveled the globe and were not only able to defend themselves but enjoy their lives. In secret during their travels, Hikaru stole many scrolls belonging to villages and clans possessing information regarding hidden techniques. Hikaru has been able to add a vast majority of the techniques to his arsenal. This, along with his great mastery in nature transformation techniques, Juinjutsu, Bukijutsu, Jujutsu and at rare times Taijutsu have proven to be Hikaru's main battling styles. Though he is capable of using other styles, its rare to see him use any other than those. Chakra Being descendant of the Soga and Nakano Clan, Hikaru acquired a vast amount of chakra. Both Kaname and Takeko also attribute deeply to his large reserves; Takeko being a transmigrant of two of the strongest beings to have ever lived and Kaname considered on a world-wide scale to be a deity. Though they play a major factor, his parents are not the only reason for his enormous chakra reserves. is also the Reincarnation of evil God, Jashin. Because of this, Hikaru’s reserves are tripled of what they should be. A true testament to Hikaru's amazing chakra reserves was when he fought an entire army single handedly, and eliminated every single one of them to the point of no trace with more than enough chakra still remaining. Sensors find it difficult to actually classify Hikaru's unique yet disturbing chakra. According to sensors, his chakra is supposedly white like the clouds in the sky. Some describe it as holy yet demonic, while others may describe it as chaos disguised as hope. In truth, this means they believe his chakra has some healthy and pure qualities but it is overwhelmed by the evil Jashinist hate. Unlike his mother's chakra which possess healing qualities, Hikaru's chakra possesses virus like qualities that paralyzes people completely if absorbed. His chakra perfectly describes his shift in personality and life style, initially being pure then shifting to darkness. Much like both of his parents, Hikaru has come to attain extraordinary chakra control. His ability to manipulate and control his chakra transcends beyond Kage-level. Hikaru is not only able to perform various techniques in different nature types but has mastered ways to perform such techniques without the usage of hand signs, similar to Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Bukijutsu .]] Because it's his favorite type of shinobi combat to start a battle, Hikaru is quite skilled in kenjutsu. Before he was the Head of the Jashin Cult, Hikaru honed his skills in swordsmanship by fighting against many samurai. Like his father, Hikaru has a unique ability for comprehending and learning techniques with relative ease. Hikaru recovered the fighting style known as Iaidō. This fighting style involves smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Linear motion plays a crucial role in the strength and force of the technique. His quick agile, limber, movements allow him to pierce through his opponents with relative ease. Unlike others, Hikaru does not use a scabbard, he simply conceals the weapon. Hikaru never limited himself to just the samurai's fighting style. He would use his mastery in chakra flow to continue to improve his swordsmanship. Hikaru's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using his speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield it in either hand using a normal or reverse grip, giving him various offensive and defensive styles to use. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. And thanks to his great chakra flow and control, Hikaru is able to focus chakra into his blade, making his fighting style even more of a threat. He has been seen using his blade somewhat as a whip. His swordsmanship would be later praised by his Shenron himself. Dōjutsu Yuraigan Born with a vast majority of his father's genes, Hikaru was fortunate enough take on the necessary traits to awaken the Yuraigan. After having been banished from his family, clan and home; the emotional withdraw he went through triggered the necessities to awaken his Yuraigan. At first he was terrified and had no idea of what had happened to his eyes nor its capabilities. Thankfully, due to his quick learning capabilities and high intelligence, Hikaru was quick to adapt to the eyes basic abilities. The first ability he learned to use was the ability to see in a 360 degree circle, including underground with the range reaching a mere 5 kilometers. Through constant training and strong determination to increase his skills, Hikaru was capable of expanding his range to a much increased 18 kilometers. After learning the basic anatomy of a shinobi, it was then when Hikaru acknowledged that he was capable of seeing chakra networks that reside inside the human body, and when he focuses he can even see them past objects. In addition, his eye — much like its predecessor, the Sharingan — can easily dispel genjutsu, by "seeing through the illusions" with the exception of the most powerful ones. These capabilities, along with keeping the dōjutsu active now come with extreme ease due to his many years of constant practice. Months after he and Shenron Uzumaki split paths, Hikaru’s eyes revealed yet more capabilities, that came in delay for unknown reasons. He became able to expand his field of vision by projecting a copy of his eyes to any location within his field of vision. Along with the said technique, aroused the ability to clasp on to the senses of another living creature with mere eye contact or touch. Hikaru claims that the ability to use his opponents senses comes in great use when trying to locate his opponent. However, much like his father, Hikaru’s preferred new technique is the ability to reverse engineer attacks. Giving him the capability to experience what the target sees and feels as if he were them, which last until he cancels the ability. Also another common eye capability of the Yuraigan is to share and gain knowledge with others through eye contact. These few abilities have become common abilities to Hikaru, and can be employed by him in seconds. Through many years of dedication and training, Hikaru has come to almost master these techniques. Learning Capabilities Quotes * Trivia * Kai has given me permission to make the son of Kaname Soga and use his Yuraigan.